1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a memory card connector, and more specifically, to a memory card connector with improved foldable baffler.
2. Description of Related Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
In order to facilitate widespread use of memory cards, certain standards have been developed, for example the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standard that defines, inter alia, the connection interface and external dimensions of the cards. To this date, there are three standard PCMCIA cards, type 1, type 2 and type 3. The type 3 relates to Express Card, which is consisted of two-shape memory cards, a rectangular card, and a L-shape card. Accordingly, there are two shapes Express Card connectors to accommodate said two shape memory cards, wherein a L-shape connector can receive either said L-shape card or rectangular card, a rectangular connector only can receive a rectangular card.
A conventional L-shape express card connector, shown in TW Pat. No. 293561, which is published in Jul. 1, 2006 and assigned to Molex, includes a foldable baffler 51 installed at one lateral side of an insertion opening thereof. When a rectangular memory card is inserted into or pulled out from insertion opening, said foldable baffler cannot pivot inwardly along a traverse axis thereof, with a lateral side thereof being abutting against said rectangular memory card, for avoiding a deflection of card. When a L-shape memory card is inserted into said insertion opening, the foldable baffler can be pushed and pivoted inwardly along said axis for allowing the L-shape memory card to extend through. In this prior reference, for preventing the baffler from pivoting along said axis excessively, top and front plates 250, 251 are formed by a serial of complex processes. These spring plates are easy to distort and make an insertion of memory card inconveniently. And, setting two lateral plates 220 by stamping process make whole memory card connector complex and difficult to assembly. Similar structures are described in prior references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,887,087B2, 7,097,475B2, 6,120,322, and Chinese Pat. Pub. No. 2809952Y.
Hence, a memory card connector having improved foldable baffler is desired.